


Dear Wormwood

by carmenfoster14



Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [9]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Arguments, Carmen is mentioned, Dear Wormwood, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Yelling, he's also the worst, roundabout is jules' dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: We're getting close to the end now! Might have both DW and TATT out tonight
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Roundabout | Nigel Braithwaite, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921549
Kudos: 5





	Dear Wormwood

I sat at the dinner table with my dad. He had told Chief about Carmen. That's how she knew to weaponize me. He was going to pay.

"My dear Julia, do you remember what I used to tell you?"

"Since I was a child, no, I didn't hear a single word you said. But I know that the things I was afraid of: falling in love, being seen as good, losing, they were all confined beneath my bed. You've taught me well to hide away the things I believed in. To hide what I felt. To hide myself. You taught me to call things 'escapes'. If that's what you mean? Yes."

"Julia-"

"I know who you are now. I know who you are."

All of a sudden, I was 23 again.

It was a hot summer's day, and Carmen and I were somewhere in northern France. 

I was ranting, and she was laughing and listening, popping grapes into her mouth.

Beyond the threshold, I saw a brighter world for us.

And she was there to see my courage fail.

The years have been long, and my dad taught me to sit and wait, to plan and never act, to become who I hate.

I was back at my dinner table, no longer regarding the man in front of me as my father.

"I have always known you. You've always been in the back of my mind. Now though, I understand you and refuse to be part of your design.

"I know who I am now, all that you've made me. I am Julia Argent. I know who you are, Nigel Braithwaite. I name you my enemy.

"I know who I am, who I want to be. I want to be more than this devil inside of me. The one made by you."

"Julia-"

"No. Leave. I never want to see you again. You raised me, but you didn't do it well. I grew up hating myself for so much as existing. Get out of my house."

I locked myself in my room. It was as if handcuffs had been taken off. I was free.


End file.
